My Cadence
by Chimicherrychanga
Summary: Star is the princess of Mewni, Marco is her personal guard, as well as captain of the royal guard. What will happen when their relationship progresses past friends?
**Hey everyone! My editor finally finished editing it! And don't worry! This will be continued with a wedding fic and honeymoon fic! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

Marco Diaz had been the personal guard of Princess Star Butterfly of Mewi for about seven minutes, and he had already regretted accepting the "offer of a lifetime," as his queen had described the job. No, the princess was not a snotty, spoiled brat like he had expected, but at this point, he wished she was.

Princess Star was energetic. Overly so. She jumped and pranced around like she was a little kid and not a princess that would be inheriting an entire kingdom. Everything seemed to excite her. She had demanded every detail of his life the moment he introduced himself.

"Ooo, Diaz is your last name? Are you related to Duchess Viani Diaz? Oh, that's good. She has a stick up her butt, like everyday. What's your middle name? I'm hungry. What's your favorite food? Do you have any siblings?"

The princess also answered her own questions, so Marco learned more about her as well. He also learned pretty quickly that the princess was crazy. She NEVER stopped. EVER. Her curiosity knew no bounds. It went on and on and on. By the end of the first 45 minutes, Marco was pretty sure that he'd gone over his whole life, from his birth to the present.

Still, there was something about her that couldn't make Marco hate her. Maybe it was an odd innocence about her, or maybe it was simply that she amused him. Maybe it was her beauty. She was undoubtedly beautiful. Her long blonde hair reflected the sun, her piercing blue eyes stared into his soul with a childlike wonder, her lips looked so soft, and her cheeks were rosy, the hearts making the picture complete. Marco couldn't decide.

This lack of animosity led to Marco's eventual acceptance and enjoyment of his time with the princess. Her energy and kindness grew on him, and he started to feel a surge of protectiveness whenever they were together. They were together frequently. Star apparently loved flowers and would stroll the huge palace gardens while talking to Marco for hours about anything and everything. For a year he protected her from everything that was deemed dangerous.

Today was different, however. There was an unexpected visitor waiting for Star near the azaleas.

Marco immediately noticed that Star lost all color in her face. The tiny hearts on her cheeks turned into X's, and she winced at the sight of the intruder.

"Hey, Starship," the stranger said to her. "How's my favorite princess?"

His three eyes travelled up her body with a sweaty leer of entitlement.

Marco felt a flame of anger ignite somewhere deep inside. Star was visibly repulsed.

"I _was_ fine, Tom." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Not so much now that you're here." Marco chuckled slightly - happy that Star was not only able to hold her own, but that she was so obviously unhappy at the sight of this interloper.

The demon redirected his gaze to the source of the laughter. "Who's the peasant, Starship?"

He waggled an insolent finger at Marco. The flame of anger returned.

Star glared at him, answering through clenched teeth. "This is Marco. My friend and guard." She stomped her foot in anger, the dirt path creating a small cloud. "But I don't talk about my friends to people like you." She huffed, letting her arms fall from her chest. "And _what_ are you doing here?"

Tom barked a laugh and stepped closer, attempting to snake his arm around her. His smile became more oily and insinuating. "Can't I visit my favorite girl?"

In one swift move, Marco grabbed the arm and pulled it up and behind the intruder's back.

"Step away from the princess," the young guard hissed through clenched teeth. "She obviously does not want to be in your presence."

He grabbed the demon king by the collar of his shirt.

Star's cheeks blushed eyes widened in...admiration? Happiness? She had crossed her arms and cradled her elbows in her hands with a look of slight embarrassment. Marco felt the burn of anger change into a warmer, more pleasant, less recognizable emotion. Despite her downward glance to hide her face, she peered curiously and with definite interest at the tableau before her.

Marco had dealt with creeps like him before. In his old village he'd spent considerable time helping out the girls in similar situations. He would usually just grab the losers' and drag them to the police before they were able to do anything. He realized that this time seemed different. He'd never wanted to hurt someone more than he did when he felt that surge of anger.

"Now I suggest you get out of here before I break every bone in your body," Marco growled at the three eyed demon.

Tom gulped. "Jeez fine! Just let go of me. Worthless bastard!" He squirmed as he tried to break free from the grasp on his collar.

Dropping the scum with the air of a man putting out the garbage, Marco stopped himself from kicking him for good measure.

"Are you alright milady?"

His main concern was whether or not he had scared her. She hadn't appeared to be scared, but he suddenly wanted to see if it really had been admiration in her eyes.

Star peered around him to see Tom storming off and sighed with relief. She laughed happily. Marco could tell he was blushing himself at that wonderful sound. The princess sighed happily and leaned forward, looking up at him. Her smile dazzled him.

"I'm alright now. Thank you for getting rid of him."

"It's no problem, your highness." He felt himself return her grin. "But may I ask who that was?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "He's…" She hesitated before answering reluctantly "My ex."

She ran her hand through her hair. "I broke it off about 2 years ago when he-" She appeared to struggle to find the words. "He… He manipulated me into… giving him my..you know…" Her voice dropped to a whisper - " virginity."

Marco felt the flame of anger reignite, but it dimmed when he saw the sadness in her eyes. "He told me-" Her eyes filled with tears. "He told me that no one would ever love me like he did. And that-" She sniffled. "No one else would ever want to do it with me again." Marco raised his hand to her face before he could stop himself, and slowly stroked her cheek, removing the tears gently.

"Star." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. His face turned a darker shade of red as he realized he had used her her name. Before it was "milady" or "your highness" or even "Princess".

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. He took in a short breath before he continued.

"I would..."Marco froze. He was going to say that he would never do the same to the girl in front of him, but when would he ever have her heart in the first place?

"I will do my best to never let that happen to you again," Marco finished lamely.

There was a silence between the two as they appeared to notice their proximity to each other and both stumbled back mentally scolded himself. What sort of professional allowed himself to have such a tender moment with the source of his employment?

"Er..thanks, Marco." The princess mumbled turning away."Guess it's time to go back."

"Of course. Princess."

The sun was setting anyway, and Star would have to eat dinner with the king and queen. Marco left her in the hands of the guards in the dining room.

* * *

He was walking back to the guards' quarters when Alonso stopped him.

"Hey, Marco, do you mind taking my night shift?" the other guard asked.

Marco gave Alonso a suspicious look. "Why?"

Alonso grinned. "I have, ahem, a meeting with one of the maids tonight."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Just this once, Alonso." He smiled.

'Of course he had a date'. Marco thought as he walked towards his post.

'He could probably date anyone he wanted. If only he actually respected the girls he dated.'

With his long strides he made the trip to the Princess's room in a short amount of time. Standing at attention, he stared straight ahead and prepared for the long night he had ahead of him.

* * *

Within the room, Star sat in front of her mirror, slowly running her brush through her long blonde hair.

She sighed, setting the brush on her table and resting her chin on her hand. Her eyes scanned slowly over the array of beauty products - all given by her mother.

She was tired of all of these fancy things. Slowly her eyes drifted to the vase of azaleas sitting on her dresser.

They were the very same azaleas she was going to pick when HE showed up. Her cheeks warmed as she thought back to how protective Marco was.

He was always kind and sweet. He'd always give her his cloak when it was cold out, even if it meant he would freeze. He was generous, always offering to

help carry the flowers she picked, or to carry the picnics she prepared for them.

Star began to feel something, something that she couldn't exactly pinpoint, but she knew that it was not like her usual infatuations. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as she remembered how bold and attractive he looked as he held Tom by the collar of his shirt. She saw the way his muscles rippled as he threw him to the ground. He was so… hot. As she thought back to the way he protected her, she bit her lip, feeling warm in her abdominal region.

Standing up she walked over to her bed and sat down, placing her hands on her cheeks she steadied herself for what she was about to do. She may have done this before, but she had never done it while imagining someone with her. It excited her.

Slowly she lifted her nightgown and pulled down her silk panties.

She was extremely wet. Her face burned as she thought about Marco, on top of her, making love to her. She knew the guard outside of her door was probably asleep by now, and he would not hear what she was about to do. Slowly she took her fingers and stroked her opening, pulling her lips apart, and placing her middle finger inside of herself. She stroked, letting small moans escape her lips as she leaned back onto the pillows at the head of her bed. Taking her other hand, she reached up and slipped the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder, giving her breast a soft squeeze. She shuddered at the amazing feeling.

On the other side of the door, Marco stood at attention, making sure the princess was safe. Listening for intruders, he crossed his arms, feeling that she would be safe for the night.

He did not know why but the idea of Princess Star being hurt by someone or something made him infuriated. He never wanted anyone to hurt a single beautiful hair on her.

And he knew if he saw that living scum Tom again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from beating him into the ground. He had done something terrible to Star, and Marco knew he would never be able to forgive him for that. To manipulate someone. That was an awful thing that he did. More So in order to take a woman's virginity. That was something that only the worst person in the world could do.

He sighed. She was always so sweet and kind, he had no idea that someone could bring themselves to manipulate someone like that. Running his hand through his hair, he thought back to all of the outings to the garden they went on together.

He would always offer to carry her picnic baskets, but it still made him happy to see that she made him something as well. And when they would sit in the garden and eat lunch together… It felt like a date. In all honesty it took most of his energy not to grab her and kiss her, whenever they went out for a walk. If he did that, she could put him to death.

Suddenly he heard a whimper coming from Star's room. His heart stopped.

Did someone break in while he was thinking? Drawing in a short breath, he quietly and slowly opened the door. Just as he was about to call out to her to make sure she was ok, the words died on his tongue. There she was. Laying on her bed, her head thrown back against her headboard. Her breast in one hand, and her fingers exploring her body.

"Oh, Marco…" She sighed as her fingers moved within her. Letting out a purr, she bucked her hips up and moaned.

"M-Marco!" She exclaimed. Seeing the princess like this, Marco was shocked. But he couldn't help the blood rushing throughout his body as he felt himself grow hard at the scene in front of him. Taking a few staggering steps, he exited the room as quiet as possible and shut the door.

Steadying himself on the wall he took a shuddering gasp, as his face burned with the realization of what he just saw. He covered his mouth with his hand.

He didn't know how he'd be able to handle tomorrow.

* * *

The crunch of the gravel beneath their feet, a gentle reminder of the silence between them, an air of awkwardness around them. Both intent on looking anywhere then at the other. Star's eyes scanned over the scenery, taking in the rows of flowers surrounding them. The cooling shade of the tree invited them to rest underneath. A basket swung from her arm, containing a meal for the duo. Marco couldn't take the silence anymore. Seeing the azaleas, he struck up a conversation.

"I see my threats worked. Hopefully that scum won't be bothering you anymore, Princess." His fingers ran through his hair as he turned to look at her. The scene from last night flashed within his mind, and he choked back an embarrassed cough, his eyes turning to study the ground. Star smiled up at him, as she set the picnic basket onto the ground under the tree.

She giggled at the term 'scum'. "I hope so too. I'm sorry our picnic yesterday was cut short by that very unpleasant encounter." He chuckled at her apology.

"Think nothing of it Princess. It wasn't your fault."

Star bit her lip in contemplation. Should she do this? She felt strange around Marco, and the night before had confirmed her feelings for the guard.

Throwing all caution to the wind she took the leap.

"That reminds me... I never was able to thank you properly for protecting me." Star said raising herself onto her toes to softly press her lips on the corner of his mouth, her hand resting softly on his chest. The fingers of her other hand curled around his arm. Marco felt his breath hitch at this contact. The already addicting feeling of her lips, was fleeting as she pulled away. He almost grabbed her and pulled her back for another. But he couldn't do that. That wouldn't be right.

Her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink, as she backed up and turned her eyes down, as he had moments ago. He skirt billowed as she sat down under the tree.

She huffed in annoyance as she attempted to look over the huge dress. Standing up quickly, she reached under her dress and pulled off the petticoat.

"Marco can you help me hide this before we eat? I can barely see past this stupid thing!" She said smiling as she attempted to fold the fluffy thing.

He was still in shock from what had just happened. She kissed him. The gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking princess just kissed him. His hand went to his lips just to make sure that it had actually happened. Star looked up at him, smirking at his adorable little smile. Turning around she stretched upward to shove the petticoat into the tree. She walked up to him, her chest flush with his, her cheeks burning at the feeling of his muscles against her.

"Marco?" She said looking up at him.

Snapping out of his daze, he looked down at her and nearly choked on the air. He could feel her breath on his chin, and her soft pink lips tempted him to close the distance between them.

"Y-yes princess?" He stuttered as he pried his eyes off of her lips to look her in the eyes.

"You've been my guard for about a year now right?" She said, her crystal blue eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones.

He gulped. "Yes p-princess." The feeling of her chest pressed against him sent a pleasurable surge throughout his body.

"And we've become good friends over that year, yes?" She whispered as if what she was about to say would change that statement.

Marco shivered as her melodious voice reached his ears. "Yes princess."

She stepped away from him slowly, the comforting warm feeling of her body leaving him. Star bit at her lip as she twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Would you be ok... with me liking you more then a friend?" She seemed to force those words out in fear of rejection. The hearts on her cheeks seemed to glow as she attempted to hide her face from his.

Words failed Marco. She liked him? The thought baffled him. The princess falling for her guard? That was unheard of.

"Yes pr-. Star." His voice seemed to crack at this sudden confession.

The way her name sounded coming from Marco's voice nearly sent her to her knees. It was such a satisfying feeling.

"Star?" He said surprisingly steady. She felt her knees grow weak again.

"Y-yes Marco?" Star stuttered as she stepped a little closer to him.

Marco swallowed the lump in his throat. "May I kiss you?"

Star's eyes grew wide as a smile spread onto her face. Stepping closer once more she looked up into his eyes, her own gaze full of love.

She nodded. "Yes Marco. You may."

He smiled and raised his hand up to her face to cup her cheek. "Are you sure Princess?"

"I am absolutely sure that this is what I want." She said raising her arms up to wrap around his neck.

With her consent, Marco softly pressed his lips to hers. It was a magical feeling. Moving his lips across hers, he moved his free arm to wrap around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Star placed her hand in his soft hair, taking in the mesmerizing feeling of his lips hungrily. Pulling back she took a breath before going in for another. Marco prodded at her lips with his tongue, asking for entry. Opening her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss she let out a soft moan. Hearing this moan, Marco pulled her taut against him as he explored her mouth.

Suddenly they heard the snap of a stick and threw themselves apart from each other, both panting and heated from the moment they just experienced.

It was the gardener. Of course he came to this section of the garden today. Just her luck.

Sighing she looked over at her new lover. He had a goofy grin on his face as he attempted to regain his mental footing. Giggling, she sauntered over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Pulling him down to her level she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more… _private_?" She was extremely turned on by his passion when they kissed. She wanted more. Snapping out of his daze once more he looked at her, noticing the burning desire in her eyes as she ran her finger up and down his bicep.

His face burned with realization and he grinned. "Whatever you say princess."

Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him behind her.

"We can go to my room…" Turning her face to look at him while they walked, she giggled and bit her lip. Marco didn't know if she knew just how attractive she was when

she did that.

Walking into the throne room she stopped and whispered to him.

"You go on ahead. If anyone saw us going in the direction of my room together, word would break out and my mother would be furious." She pushed Marco behind the statue and kissed him ferociously. He kissed back with a fierceness that made Star weak in the knees.

"Yes and make sure the Duke of Alexandria is informed of this decision." The queen's voice echoed throughout the throne room. Star separated from him, a small bridge of saliva connecting their mouths. She placed her finger over his mouth as her mother moved past the statue completely oblivious to their presence.

Star sucked in a short breath of air. "Go to my room, it should be unlocked. Wait for me. I'll be there soon." She whispered before placing a soft tender kiss upon his lips. Standing up straight, she smoothed out her dress and walked into the middle of the throne room.

"Ah. There you are Star. Come here for a moment." Queen Moon said signing her last official document. Star strode up to her, making sure she looked presentable. She didn't want her mother catching on.

"Yes mother?" She said putting on her best regal voice.

The servant brought the next stack of documents for her and set them on the thrones arm.

"I wanted to ask you. What do you think of your personal guard? Marco was it?" She said sighing before picking her quill up again.

Star froze. "Oh Marco! He's- um…" She lost her train of thought as she saw the topic of the conversation stroll over to the hallway to her bedroom.

"He's a wonderful guard! Probably the best guard I've ever had!" She said her smile wavering slightly as her mother looked over her.

"Good. I believe he will be a good influence on you." Moon said scribbling her signature for the hundredth time this hour.

"Yes I believe so as well." Star said stifling a giggle. "Mother I am having a terrible headache and I was on my way to lie down in my room. Could you lock down my section of the castle so I may rest in peace?"

Moon looked over her curiously as she set her quill down once more. "Of course but we will have to come get you for dinner."

Star curtseyed to the best of her ability. "Thank you mother." She looked at the clock. "I will try to feel better within the next 4 hours."

Taking a step down the hallway she made her way to her bedroom. She had someone that made her very happy waiting for her.

Marco stood in the middle of Star's room, scared to sit anywhere without her consent. He breathed slowly as his eyes scanned the room, passing over the bed where she had been saying his name. The memory of that night sent the blood rushing to his cheeks. It was still a shock to think that the gorgeous princess of Mewni liked someone like average Marco from the little village of Echo Creek. He really liked her. Maybe it was her beauty, or maybe it was her kindness. He didn't know but he knew he liked all of her. The creaking of the door opening broke him out of his thoughts. He spun around quickly, in fear of getting caught in the princess's bedroom by a servant.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the most beautiful girl in the world, locking the door. Star turned around, her hips swinging side to side as she walked up to Marco.

"Hi... " She said in a soft voice that drove him crazy. Biting her lip once more, she moved her hand up to caress his arm. He gulped as she moved closer to him once more, her eyes full of love and want.

"Hi…" He whispered back, his voice almost cracking from nervousness. With shaking hands he placed them on her hips, pulling her closer. Star placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her fingertips. Looking up into his eyes she felt her heart seize with emotion. The way his hair was always messy, the way his eyes bored into hers, the way his smile always made her feel weak in the knees. She was crazy about him. Leaning forward she closed the distance between them, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. Marco slowly closed his eyes as he returned her kiss with equal passion. Moving one of his hands up, he cupped her face as he hungrily kissed her. Star pushed him backwards, never once breaking the kiss, until his legs hit the side of her bed. Marco took this as a sign that he should sit down. And he did just so. All too sudden Star pulled away, her cheeks flushed as she panted heavily. She pulled her tiara off her head before tossing it onto the end table. Backing away, she reached behind herself, pulling at the ribbons of her dress. Groaning in frustration at the stubbornness of the binding she turned her back to Marco.

"Mind helping your princess?" She said as she swept her golden hair over her shoulder, presenting her back to him. Marco could swear his face was on fire. Did she actually want to…? Standing up slowly he softly took the ribbons in his hands.

"Star, are you sure you want to… to…" He stuttered as he pulled the ribbons loose, her bare shoulders on display for him. Letting the dress hit the floor around her feet, she turned before looking him in the eyes. A blush crept on her cheeks as she looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"A-as long as you're sure you want to…"

Marco gained a new sense of confidence at these words. Moving forward he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Pressing his lips on hers and roving the kisses down to her collarbone he mumbled against her skin.

"My lady, it is all I want right now."

She couldn't help melting at his touch, His voice sending shivers down her spine. She moaned at the feeling of his lips on her body. Pushing him back onto the bed she moved to straddle him, her lips pressing against his as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Finally she managed to undo his last button. It was very hard to do it without looking. She moved her head up to softly nuzzle his neck with small kisses, as he started to undo the buttons on her underwear. Slowly Star backed up to pull off the now loose underwear. Slipping it down around her ankles, she kicked it off. Marco couldn't believe just beautiful she looked. The way her hair seemed to cascade around her back and breasts drove him insane. Her stunning blue eyes looked down in embarrassment as her face turned a shade darker. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Stepping closer to him, her hair swaying behind her with each step, she moved in to press her lips to his once more. Cautiously, Marco placed his hand on her breast, giving it small squeezes as he listened to make sure Star was enjoying this. Apparently she was. Star moaned against his lips as she grabbed his other hand, pressing it to her behind. She let out a small growl as she bucked her hips towards his. Breaking the kiss Star leaned her head forward, moving her lips to his ear.

"Hey It's not exactly fair that I'm the only one completely naked…" She purred, before nibbling on his earlobe. Sliding her body down until she was facing his erection, she pulled at the buttons on his pants. Marco sat up, looking down at this beautiful girl undressing him. Roughly she pulled them down, as well as his underwear. She couldn't keep her reaction inside of her.

"Wow…" She said looking at his length. He was big. Bigger than she expected. And she was expecting above average. Slowly she ran her finger up his shaft, sending a shudder through his body.

Marco shot up, looking down at her as she giggled at his reaction.

"Star are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to." He said as he tried and failed to keep the blush from spreading further on his face.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of lust. "I am absolutely sure this is what I want."

Shyly looking into his eyes she gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry… I'm not too good at this." Slowly she leaned in, giving him a kiss on the head, before swirling her tongue around the tip. He groaned at this feeling, his head thrown back as she took his length into her throat. Suddenly she pulled back letting it fall out. Breaking into a coughing fit she turned her gaze up to him. Marco jumped up, scared that she was hurt.

"Star! Are you ok?"

She gave him a soft smile as she spoke between coughs. "Sorry, I… I think you're too big for that."

Marco felt his cheeks burn even hotter at these words. Reaching down he pulled her up into a soft, tender kiss. "That's ok." Picking her up with ease he peeled the covers of the bed back placing her onto the sheets. She looked so cute, the way her golden locks of hair seemed to flow around her. She had no idea just how attractive she was. Moving down to kiss her, his hands ran through her hair, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Reaching down he grabbed the covers and pulled them back up to cover the pair of lovers. Marco realized something and pulled away from the kiss.

"Star… I don't have any protection." He said looking down at her.

Star's eyes grew wide before she bursted into a series of her adorable giggles. "Marco, Mewni royalty can't get pregnant before their 21st birthday."

Marco's nervous look quickly turned into one of excitement. Swooping down he caught her lips in his again, starting the intricate dance between them. Marco's fingers moved downwards towards her entrance, parting the lips as he kissed her hungrily.

"Oh Marco... " She purred softly as his fingers entered her.

He couldn't take it anymore. Looking down into her eyes he whispered to her. "May I…?"

Star moved her lips up to his placing a sensual kiss on him. Spreading her legs slightly to allow easier access she smiled up at him before nodding. "You may."

Slowly he entered her, the feeling of her slick walls surrounding him in its warmth. Pushing his hips in he listened carefully to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Star let out a whisper of a moan, as she grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Letting out a growl of determination, Star wrapped her leg around him and twisted them around so that she was on top. His eyes widened as her own looked down at him with a sultry stare. Splaying her hands on his chest, she raised her hips up before thrusting down, causing herself to let out a cry of pleasure. Marco groaned, throwing his head back as she continued this motion, herself breaking into pants.

"F-fuck…" he husked as his hands found their way to her hips, moving with her as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Star laughed as she bent down, still moving her hips, to place a heated kiss on his lips.

"Is that any sort of language to use around a lady?" She teased.

He smirked up at her before sitting up quickly, him supporting her behind as he flipped her onto her back, himself on his knees.

"My apologies, my lady. But I believe I could get you to use worse language." He said as he began to set a slow, sensual rhythm with his thrusts. Star reached up, pulled him down so he was against her chest and wrapped her arms around his back as he pushed into her again and again. Raking her fingernails across his back, leaving faint markings, she couldn't help the breathy words from escaping her lips. "Oh fuck... Marco…"

His grin was huge as he heard these words. "I told you so princess." He said between his moans.

Pressing kisses just behind her ear she hissed in his. "Harder, please..." she begged. Marco did just what he was told. Speeding up, he lifted her hips allowing himself to go even deeper.

Through her pants Star tried to speak. "M-Marco, when I said I liked you more than a friend-" She moaned. "I was lying!"

Marco felt his heart drop as he slowed down.

"I meant to say that-" She stopped and grabbed his face, pressing a soft yet yearning kiss to his lips. "I-I-I I'm in love with you! I'm sorry if you-" Wrapping her leg around his hips, she moved her arms to hug him. "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way and I won't stop you if you want to go love someone else…"

Marco let go of her hips, and moved his hands to cup her face before pulling her in for an earnest kiss, his feelings finally clicking into place. The way he always wanted to protect her, the way she always looked beautiful, the way she made him feel. He was in love with her.

"Star I-" He started thrusting once more. "T-There's no one else I would rather love than you!" He had no idea how they would be able to have a relationship. It was crazy. A castle guard and a princess. He would need to get the queen's permission. But he didn't care. He loved her and she loved him.

Star felt herself bursting with joy. He loved her back! To hell with what her mom thought!

A warm feeling began building up within him, and he knew that she was close as well, by the way his name and curses kept tumbling from her lips. Sitting up, Marco helped her get comfortable on his lap. Star raised on her knees, rocking into him, the rhythm they had before long forgotten as they let every care go. Closing the distance between each other's lips, they started to synchronize together as they felt their sweat mingling. Star shuddered as he ran his hands up her sides, stopping at her face to deepen their kiss. Suddenly she arched her back as Marco felt her muscles tighten around him, Star let out a very loud moan.

"I love you so much Marco!"

Thrusting into her faster, desperate to finish with her, he finally let out a loud groan as he released all of the tension he's held for months.

"I love you Star... " He moaned weakly as he fell back, his head hitting the pillow. Star giggled and got off of him, taking the previously discarded blanket and pulling it up over them. Wrapping her arms around him she sighed and nuzzled his shoulder. Marco moved to wrap his own arms around her in return.

"So." He started. "How did I manage to have the gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking princess of Mewni fall in love with me?" He said kissing her forehead.

Star laughed at his compliments before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Hmmm…" She pretended to ponder this question. "I guess you managed by being kind, sweet, incredibly handsome, so protective, and just the greatest." She said looking down shyly. Star couldn't keep the grin off her face. Neither could Marco. Looking back up at him she pressed another kiss to his lips. "So how long have you been in love with me?"

Marco laughed in embarrassment, his arm moving to scratch the back of his head. "Um. About…" He coughed. "7 months."

Star turned her face to look at him, her smile widening. "No way! It's been 8 months for me!"

Marco laughed at this, pulling her closer into the hug. "We should have done this earlier then!"

Star giggled and playfully slapped his chest. Suddenly her smile turned to a frown.

"Marco… I-I don't want to keep this a secret… I really do love you..."

Marco turned over to her, his eyes widening at the sadness in her own. Placing his hand on her cheek, he leaned forward, kissing her gently. "Star, I really really love you. And if the kingdom doesn't accept it then, to hell with them. I love you and I don't care if anyone doesn't like that." He stroked her cheek with his thumb softly before continuing. "But if it is what you want, we can tell your mother." She smiled at his sincerity.

"Thank you so much, Marco… But right now, I'm exhausted." She let out a big yawn. "Can we stay here together for a little while?" She purred, as she nuzzled his cheek. "We can tell her before dinner…" Marco chuckled at how adorable she was.

"Of course, Princess…" He said kissing her on the top of the head. "We can stay as long as you like." Slowly Star rested her head on Marco's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Half asleep she mumbled to him. "I love you…"

Marco smiled down at her, stroking her hair with one hand, while the other was wrapped around her waist. "I love you too."

* * *

The soft scribbling of a quill against parchment was the only sound echoing throughout the throne room as Queen Moon signed the requests of her kingdom. Breaking the silence, she set the quill down before turning to her husband.

"Are you sure we should tell Star today? She most likely will not like the news." She sighed as River spun around in his throne to face her.

"Yes I do agree that she won't like it, but the kingdom will love it. We must do this." He said placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Moon gave him a weak smile as she picked up the quill once more.

"Thank you for offering to support me when we tell her. I don't think I could do this alone."

River let out a hearty laugh. "Anything for the woman I married."

* * *

Star awoke to the comforting feeling of strong arms wrapped around her in a protective grasp. Looking up at Marco she couldn't help but giggle. She was so happy. Placing a soft kiss on his nose she whispered to him.

"Marco…. It's time to wake up!" His eyes fluttered open in a tired haze. Looking down at her, he smiled.

"Good morning princess… how do you manage to look so beautiful when you've just woken up?" He said leaning down to press his lips to hers.

Star let out a laugh. "Usually I look terrible when I wake up!" Marco couldn't help the grin that grew on his face at her adorable laughter.

"Well not today!" He chuckled as he sat up. Star jumped up, pulling him back down, kissing him passionately.

"Aw don't get up so soon! I want to cuddle more!" She pouted as she rested her chin on his chest.

Marco rolled his eyes and laughed at how cute she was when she pouted. "Star…" He 'complained' half heartedly. "We have to get dressed before the maid gets here."

Star huffed in annoyance. "Fiiiine… But next time you have to cuddle me more!" She said as she got off of him, allowing him to sit up. He grinned at her before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Of course… It takes a _lot_ to not cuddle you all the time." Star let out one of her signature giggles as she hugged him back. Unwillingly he let go of her and began to pull his clothes on one by one. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay in bed with her forever. But if he did that he would risk getting caught by a maid or a servant. Star placed her feet on the floor, stretching her arms over her head. She hadn't slept that well in ages. Pulling on her underwear she looked over at Marco who was buttoning his shirt up. She smiled in realization that he was her's and vice versa. Her smile began to fade as she finished buttoning up her underwear.

"Marco can you help me get this fluffy mess of a dress on?" She said as she stepped into it and pulled the sleeves up to her shoulders. She turned her back to Marco, presenting the ribbons of her dress to him, that earlier that day he had been undoing. He laughed at her joke, before moving closer to tie the ribbons in a tight bow. Star spun around quickly as soon as he was done and placed a very quick kiss on him. Walking over to her hairbrush she began running it through her long soft hair. Marco smirked at her before walking over to the end table and picking her tiara up. No damage from being thrown. That was good. Star turned around to face him after finishing brushing her hair.

"So?" She questioned. "How do I look?"

Marco smiled at her before walking up to her to softly place the tiara on her head.

"Beautiful. Just like always." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand, pressing his lips on hers.

Star smiled into the kiss as she rested her hands on his chest. Backing away she looked up into his eyes before giving him a playful smirk. "You charmer!" She smacked his chest with her hand as they both laughed. Star's smile disappeared as she looked up at him.

"Are… Are you ready to tell my mother?"

Marco looked down at her, no worriedness in his face.

"As long as you are." He said before wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She smiled up at him once more before nodding and taking his hand. Unlocking the door, the walked out together, ready to face the queen and tell her. Stepping down the hallway, Star placed her hand on her chest, steadying her breathing.

"This is nerve wracking." She whispered as she squeezed his hand. It felt sweaty.

He chuckled before looking down at her. "Tell me about it."

Entering the throne room, she let go of his hand. Walking up to the throne, Star saw both her Mother and Father sitting there, filling out paperwork. Letting out a small cough to announce her presence, she could swear that her mother jumped in fear.

"Oh Star! I'm glad you're here!" Queen Butterfly stuttered as she set the quill down, her hands shaking.

"And Marco! That's good. I-" She gulped. "We have something we need to tell you."

Star raised her hand, stopping her mother from continuing. "Actually mother, I have some-"

River raised his hand in a mirror of Star. "Star, do not interrupt us. This is very important. To both of you." Star's eyes widened as she looked over at her lover, his loving gaze calming her immediately. She nodded and let them continue.

Moon took a deep breath before saying what needed to be said.

"Star, within the month you will be married." she spoke in a quick voice as she looked down, disappointed that even she could not let her daughter choose who she would spend the rest of her life with. Star's eyes widened as she grabbed onto Marco's arm.

"No mother! You can't!" She whispered as tears began to form. "Please no…" She sobbed as she squeezed tighter.

Moon swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding. "Yes… You will be marrying the captain of the royal guard." Marco with tears falling down his cheeks, moved his arms to wrap around her as her sobs grew louder. A sudden realization washed over him.

Letting go of Star he looked back to the King and Queen. "My queen… Aren't I the captain of the royal guard?" He said as his eyes widened. Queen Butterfly shut her eyes before nodding.

"We've already notified your parents, Marco. We believe that it will strengthen the kingdom's support to see someone from the small village of Echo Creek marrying the princess." She let a solitary tear fall from her cheek as she saw her only daughter, wiping tears from her face. "And as captain of the royal guard, you were the best choice."

The two lovers couldn't believe what they were hearing. In the news that she was getting married, the two of them completely forgot that he was the captain. Star looked up at him, her eyes glowing with love, tears still streaking her cheeks. He couldn't help but return the same gaze of love as she smiled. Moon sighed.

"In order to get to know each other better, the two of you will be spending more time together. When the two of you ar-" She was interrupted as Star threw herself at Marco, her lips crashing into his as he stumbled backwards, trying to keep the two of them from falling. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pushed back, kissing her with a passion that made Star's leg raise in a cliched fashion.

Moon felt her jaw drop as her daughter kissed the man she was in an arranged marriage with. King Butterfly's scepter hit the ground, a resounding clang of metal against stone as he watched in awe. Star wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his. Both of them were panting, pure ecstasy written on both of their faces. Looking over to her astonished parents, she giggled at the way they gaped at the duo.

"Mother we have something to tell you."


End file.
